


My Sweetheart

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You have been hormonal with your pregnancy and Dean helps you out with whatever you need.





	My Sweetheart

_Dean’s POV_

My dearest wife, (y/n), has been pregnant for 6 months and she has complained, nonstop, that all her clothes don’t fit. When she started showing, we already went ahead and bought maternity clothes for her and she chose to wear my clothes for when she sleeps, not that I minded it, in fact, I loved seeing her in my clothes, makes me fall in love for her more.

One thing that I braced myself for when she told me she was pregnant was her eventual mood swings, morning sickness, and late night cravings. But having to deal with those for 6 months, already, I’ve gotten the hang of it.

“Hey, baby.” I cooed as I hugged her from behind as she cooked us dinner. She leaned back a bit and I smiled. “That smells good.” I said and she giggled. “I’m sorry for feeding you chicken for three days in a row.” She said, pouting a bit. I turned her around and pecked her cheek. “If that’s what my wife can take and not throw up then I’m glad to have some.” I said and kissed the tip of her nose.

I pulled away and set up the table. “How are you doing, (y/n)?” I asked. She looked at me. “I’m good, not much pain as yesterday, tiny one here is not as energetic.” She replied, chuckling a bit. “How was work?” She asked. “Same old, same old. Glad there were no emergencies for the day.” I replied. “That’s good.” She said.

“Oh, dad called about the garage, saying he might need to get more mechanics.” She said. “Dad mentioned it a couple of days back. I think he should. How’s mom?” I asked. “Mom wasn’t with dad when he called.” She replied and I nodded. When she finished cooking. I helped her place the food on the table and be both ate dinner. After we ate, I told her to go up and freshen as I washed the dishes.

I walked up to our bedroom and heard her soft sobbing. I immediately went inside and saw her sitting on the side of the bed, her hands holding herself up on the sides, her head low as she cried. I sat beside her and placed my arm around her waist. “Baby, what’s wrong?” I softly asked. She shook her head. “Babe.” I said. She looked up and my heart broke as I saw her pained expression. “What’s wrong, (y/n)?” I asked. “I don’t know. I suddenly just wanted to cry…” She whispered.

I softly hushed her and kissed her head. “Let’s lay down? We can be in bed all day tomorrow if you want, I have no work.” I said and smiled. She nodded and climbed into bed. She faced me and I kissed her forehead, pulling her as close as she’s comfortable with. I trailed my hand down her side and I tapped her belly. She giggled. “Mommy and daddy’s excited to see you, little baby.” I cooed to her stomach.

I felt her cup my cheek and I turned my head to kiss her palm. I watched as some tears made it down to the pillow from her eyes. “Very soon, (y/n). You’ll be okay very soon.” I whispered and she nodded.

We stayed up for another half an hour until she was breathing calmly, her eyes softly shut, her legs tangled with mine. I placed my hand on her hips and she snuggled a little closer to me. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes as I fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, I was woken up by the harsh movements next to me, the bed being dipped over and over again. I opened my eye and looked at (y/n). She was lightly trashing around, trying to get comfortable, but then I heard her whimper. I sat up a bit and moved towards her. I ran my hands down her back and she reacted to my touch, her breathing slowly calming down. “Shh, baby, you’re okay.” I murmured and kissed her forehead before going back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was going to hug (y/n) but then all I found was an empty and cold space beside me. I sat up, looking for her. I then heard her couching and throwing up in the bathroom. I sighed as I made my way to her. “(Y/n), sweetheart, you okay?” I asked. She looked at me and she shook her head. Her eyes were sunken a bit. My heart broke then and I knelt beside her, holding up her hair and soothing her.

She then let out a sob and I pulled her into my arms. She clutched my shirt with her tiny hands and she cried against my chest. I just rubbed her back, my head on top of hers. I pulled away a bit and kissed her forehead. “Come on, let’s get something in your system.” I said and I supported her as we both went down to the kitchen.

“I want some pancakes, Dean, with whipped cream and mangoes, and ice cream.” She said. I glanced at her and grinned. “I’ll make that for you, sweetheart, hang in there.” I said and prepared our breakfast.

Throughout the day, we stayed at home, cuddled in the couch as we watched romcom movies and (y/n) crying about anything that’s sad in the movie. After our third movie, she turned me and I saw fire in her eyes. I raised my eyebrow, smirking a little bit. “Dean, want you.” She whispered, moving closer to me and I held her waist. I leaned up a bit and kissed her. I slowly pushed her down until she was comfortable laying on her back.

I hovered over her, careful not to put any weight to her stomach and I kissed her again. One of my hands trailed down her sides until it reached her hip and I gave a light squeeze. She let out a whimper and she shut her eyes. I then pulled her –my– boxers down along with her lacy panties and my fingers ghosted over her dripping pussy. I smirked as she moaned.

I then slowly rubbed her clit, her hips jerking up to my touch. “Dean, please.” She begged and I grunted, giving her what she wanted. “Fuck, you’re so wet, baby.” I breathed and her hand went up to my arm, holding unto me. I entered a finger, stretching her up. I then slowly pumped, afraid I might hurt her in anyway. “Dean, more.” She begged and I couldn’t resist that. She was too damn perfect to resist.

So I entered another finger and watched as her face contorted in pleasure. “You okay?” I asked. She nodded, her mouth slightly open. “Dean,” She mewled and I moved my fingers in and out of her, my thumb rubbing circles on her clit. “Oh my god, Dean, fuck, more please.” She moaned as she clawed at the sofa. A growl rumbled in my chest and I obliged.

I moved my hand a bit and she let out a scream. “Fuck! Right there –right there! Don’t stop!” She pleaded and I huffed put a yes. I leaned into her and kissed her passionately and then I felt her clench around my fingers. “Dean!” She gasped out along with some other profanities.

“Come for me, sweetheart.” I said and with a scream, I felt her come around my fingers, coating them. I let her ride out her orgasm before gently pulling out my fingers. I kissed her and her hands slid down my chest. “Dean, I want _you_.” She whined and I raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want just your fingers, Dean, want your cock inside of me.” She begged.

I threw my head back in pleasure as I felt her small hands grip my hardening cock. “Baby, I can’t –I don’t want to hurt you.” I said, looking into her eyes. She pouted and her eyes pleaded. “(Y/n),” “Dean, you won’t hurt me or our baby.” She said. “Please, Dean, want you so bad, it’s been _too_ long.” She begged.

It true, the last time we had actual sex was 2 months ago, when she wasn’t showing yet. Since then, we help each other get off. “Dean, baby.” She begged, her hand cupping my cheek. I kissed her palm and I sat down. “Come here.” I said. She smiled victoriously and she straddled my lap. “We’re doing this slow, your own pace, (y/n).” I said and she nodded, kissing me.

She stayed on her knees as I pulled my boxers down. She grasped my cock and lined her entrance to my cock and she slowly sunk down my length. I groaned as I felt her tightness around me and she let out a long _very _seductive, might I add, moan. “Fuck, Dean.” She breathed, head low, her hands on my shoulders, supporting herself.

“Feel so good, sweetheart.” I groaned. I held unto her hips and she slowly moved on top of me, going up and down my cock. “Oh my god…” She mewled and she quickened her pace, her bouncing on top of me and I groaned. I leaned forward and trailed kisses from her neck to her collarbone and then her chest. I cupped her breasts then I attached my mouth to one while my hand kneaded the other, my fingers tweaking sensitive nipples.

I moved to satisfy the other one and she moaned, her eyes close. Her hands went to my head, her fingers threading to my hair. I moaned against her chest and she rocked her hips. She let out a gasp and I cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

She continued to ride me then I could feel her walls clenching on my cock. “Fuck, (y/n)…” I breathed. “Dean –oh my god, fuck!” She gasped and she moved a tiny bit quicker. “I’m coming, Dean –shit!” She screamed. “Look at me, baby,” She opened her eyes, her (y/e/c) eyes shining brighter. “Come for me.” I said and I pulled her down to me. With a scream of my name, she came hot and hard around my cock.

She rode out her orgasm and she lifted herself up, moving away from me. She then sat on her legs on the floor and grasped my cock. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to.” I said, cupping her face. “I want to.” She murmured and took my cock into her mouth. I groaned as her tongue swirled around the head of my cock, working wonders on me, bringing me closer to my own orgasm.

My hand went to her head and I gently pulled on her hair, making her moan around my cock. She bobbed her head, her cheeks hallowed, and her hand stroked the rest of me. I let out grunts and I shut my eyes, tilting my head back in pleasure as her tiny hand massaged my balls. “Fuck, (y/n)!” I groaned and I heard her chuckle.

I looked down at her, her pretty lips wrapped around my cock. “Looks so fucking perfect, baby.” I said and her eyes twinkled. I felt myself coming undone. “Gunna come, sweetheart.” I said and she intensified her actions. “Fuck –fuck –fuck.” I panted and she didn’t pull away from my cock. She sucked hard and I came, spilling into her mouth. I pulsed around her and she worked me through it.

She pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Wasn’t too bad now, was it?” She softly asked. I chuckled and pulled her back into my lap. I kissed her tenderly. “I love you so damn much.” I said and she giggled, deepening the kiss. We both cleaned up in the shower and we ended back in bed, her snuggled comfortably into my arms.


End file.
